


Проще

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: написано на заявку "Мидорима/Такао. Секс в туалете. Школа или постканон в университете. ER".





	Проще

Дверь в раздевалку хлопнула, когда Мидорима стягивал футболку. Такао выругался и завис, глядя на него так, что у Мидоримы, кажется, мигом запотели очки.  
\- Ты уже?  
\- Нет, я за водой, в зале кончилась, - Такао отвел взгляд и прошел дальше, оставляя между ними скамейку. Очень предусмотрительно, потому что так и тянуло сделать что-нибудь глупое – например, прижать его к шкафчикам и поцеловать прямо сейчас.  
И вообще, Мидориме не нравилось уходить с тренировки раньше Такао.  
Ритм университетской жизни оказался каким-то бешеным. Прошел всего месяц с начала учебного года, а на биофаке загружали так, будто завтра они начнут упражняться на живых людях. Мидорима выползал из аудитории с гудящей головой и шел на тренировку, где первые полчаса мысленно препарировал одноклубников. Его группа страдала, стенала и два раза в неделю собиралась, чтобы позаниматься дополнительно.  
Такао на связях с общественностью было легче, но у него появилась другая проблема: в баскетбольном клубе его все еще не взяли в основу, и он пропадал в спортзале каждую свободную минуту.  
Поэтому в своих сдвинутых вместе кроватях в общежитии («это оптимизация пространства!» - распинался Такао перед комендантшей, пока Мидорима смотрел в окно и полыхал ушами) они чаще всего просто спали, как убитые.  
Вообще у Мидоримы в планах было поговорить о том, что между ними происходило. Еще с тех пор, как они шли домой после школы, вяло обсуждали предстоящий через неделю выпускной, и Такао вдруг толкнул его в темный переулок, прижал к стене и поцеловал. Мидорима начал целовать в ответ прежде, чем в голове оформилась хоть одна мысль.  
О том, что надо поговорить, он тогда думал полночи, лежа без сна. На следующий день Такао пришел тоже невыспавшийся и бледный. Когда они пошли обедать на крышу, он ковырял палочками в еде без особого аппетита и наконец спросил:  
\- Ты все еще хочешь поступать в Токийский? Со мной?  
Мидорима долго смотрел на Такао – хмурого и, наверное, жалеющего о вчерашнем.  
\- Конечно, - ответил наконец. Подумав, прибавил на всякий случай, - Такао, ты идиот.  
И впервые поцеловал его сам.  
Нет, поговорить все еще надо было. Но каждый раз, когда они оказывались наедине, не получалось. Сначала было немного страшно. Потом – понятно безо всяких слов, как на площадке. И всегда находились вещи поважнее: заставить Такао кричать от удовольствия, позволять ему делать с собой все, что захочет, слышать, как он смеется.

 

\- Мидорима-кун, ты в порядке? – опасливо спросила Нобуко, староста группы. – Странное у тебя лицо какое-то…  
\- В полном, - отрезал он и перевернул страницу учебника. Сконцентрироваться не получалось, вспоминались всякие мелочи, связанные с Такао.  
«Шин-чан, серьезно, старостой выбрали не тебя? – со священным ужасом спросил тот, когда узнал. - Они не впечатлились твоей системой цветовой маркировки пройденного материала? Они вообще знают, что ты даже во время секса ругаешься на латыни?»  
«Такао, это было один раз и во сне…»  
«О том, что ты спал, пока у меня был секс, я бы хотел поговорить отдельно…»  
\- Мидорима-кун, перестань так улыбаться эритроцитам лягушки, это неприлично, - вздохнула староста.

 

Поворачивая ключ в замке и раздеваясь, Мидорима старался шуметь как можно меньше. Не прогадал – из вороха одеял торчала растрепанная макушка.  
Такао не проснулся, пока Мидорима принимал душ и ужинал. Он уложился минут в двадцать – никто не отвлекал, не затягивал процесс, не болтал с набитым ртом и не предлагал потереть спинку – и улегся на кровать рядом. Воткнул штекер в разрядившийся телефон. Тишина ввинчивалась в уши.  
Мидорима повернулся на бок и постарался не думать о том, что он, ну, любуется спящим Такао. Тот беспокойно выпростался из одеяла и хмурился во сне. Было неудобно – дужка очков врезалась в висок, но без них давно выученные черты лица расплывались в темноте.

 

Сквозь сон Мидорима почувствовал, что с него пытаются снять очки. Он на автомате поднял руку, чтобы их удержать, наткнулся на горячий голый бок и как-то разом проснулся. Такао над ним то ли выдохнул, то ли фыркнул. И поцеловал. От него пахло зубной пастой, губы были еще влажные от воды. И он был в одном полотенце.  
\- Пусти меня умыться, - вышло хрипло и умоляюще, а улыбка Такао слепила куда сильнее, чем бледное солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь занавески.  
\- Шин-чан, - Такао сдергивал с него одеяло, а Мидорима помогал одной рукой, потому что не мог оторвать вторую от обжигающей кожи. – Тебе же тоже ко второй сегодня.  
О, боже, да.  
Пронзительный рингтон заставил Мидориму застонать от досады. Ну черт возьми, что могло от него понадобиться старосте.  
\- Слушаю, - ответил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Такао с видом оскорбленной невинности развел руки – вот, мол, полотенца имеют свойство спадать сами.  
\- Мидорима-кун, - голос Нобуко звучал тревожно, - ты где?  
Вдруг вспомнился вчерашний гороскоп, пугавший, что Раки «могут оказаться в неожиданной ситуации». Он нажал на мигающий значок вчерашнего сообщения и прочел, что тест перенесли, и он будет первой парой.  
\- Тест же перенесли, он будет первой парой! – воскликнула Нобуко так громко, что ее услышал Такао, и глаза у него расширились.  
\- Я проспал, - бесцветно сообщил ей Мидорима и сбросил вызов. В груди разливалось чувство чудовищной несправедливости.  
\- Если прямо сейчас и бегом, как будто за тобой гонится Ооцубо-семпай, то успеешь, - Такао завязывал полотенце на поясе обратно. Пальцы на его правой руке влажно и глянцево блестели – не вода, смазка. Он принялся вытирать их о полотенце.  
Желание просто послать все к черту, остаться с Такао в этой комнате, а с последствиями разбираться потом накатило с такой силой, что Мидорима закрыл глаза. А потом встал, наспех собрался и побежал.  
Две пары пронеслись как в тумане, а это чувство, хотя уже и не такое острое, оставалось. Мидорима еще не решил, как к этому относиться.  
«Как тест?» - спросил Такао в мессенджере. Мидорима написал пятнадцать вариантов «Хорошо, а ты как думал?» разной степени оскорбительности и все стер. Написал «Извини» и отправил. В ответ его завалили идиотскими смайликами.  
У первого состава не было тренировки, но Мидорима все равно зачем-то дошел до зала. Заглянул внутрь, прищурившись, поискал глазами Такао. Взмыленные парни из второго состава отрабатывали основы, но Такао среди них не было. Нашелся он в дальнем углу – говорил о чем-то с тренером. Он стоял спиной, и Мидорима попытался разобрать выражение лица тренера, но не видел дальше напряженно сведенных плеч Такао.  
Кончики пальцев зудели от желания с ним играть. И плечи ему помассировать. И покусать, как он любит. Мидорима почувствовал, что краснеет. Эти мысли теперь проскакивали частенько и удивляли – он, оказывается, столько нового узнал о Такао. Тело все еще вело от утренних ласк.  
Надо будет выбраться на площадку на будущих выходных, думал он по дороге в библиотеку. Делать задания дома не хотелось, одному там было пусто, и все раздражало.

 

Он уже прогрыз гранит биохимии, когда на соседний стул кто-то с размаху плюхнулся. Мидорима осоловело поднял глаза и невольно улыбнулся – у Такао смешно топорщились волосы на затылке, должно быть, после душа. Вообще он выглядел слегка пришибленным.  
\- Что? – спросил Мидорима, не сдержав беспокойства.  
\- Шин-чан, - Такао решительно придвинулся к нему, ножки стула заговорщически скрипнули. – Есть две новости.  
\- Давай сначала плохую, - сказал Мидорима обреченно.  
\- Я так тебя хочу, что сейчас умру.  
Мидорима моргнул – раз, другой. Почувствовал, как снова краснеет и теряет контроль над всякими…мыслями. Такао посмотрел на него долгим страдальческим взглядом и уронил голову на руки. Мидорима, как загипнотизированный, протянул руку к топорщившимся прядям, пропустил их через пальцы. Такао выдохнул, вскидываясь, и Мидорима принялся мысленно напоминать некоторым частям своего тела, что они в библиотеке, а вокруг люди.  
\- Это не новость, кстати, - услышал он собственный голос. – как и моя реакция, собственно.  
Признавать это было как падать в бездну. В ту самую, куда его аккуратно подталкивали сдвинутые кровати и вот этот взгляд, искренний и беззащитный.  
\- Хм. Напомнишь? –Такао откашлялся и подался ближе. Глаза у него блестели. А Мидориму словно жгло изнутри от желания прикоснуться.  
Он сгреб учебники и тетради в сумку, встал. Потянул Такао за руку. Тот просто взглянул на него и молча пошел следом. Только когда они свернули в пустой коридор, пальцы Такао стиснули его руку, погладили запястье. Мидорима обернулся, казалось, сразу в поцелуй.  
Такао лизнул его нижнюю губу как-то растерянно, словно сам от себя не ожидал. Мидориму от движений его языка накрывало волна за волной, нежность поцелуя быстро сменилась жадностью, а внутри разгорался пожар.  
Когда откуда-то рядом послышались голоса и шаги, Мидорима не среагировал – просто не мог поверить, что в такой момент где-то еще могут существовать другие люди, и продолжал целовать Такао, пока тот не оторвался от него сам и не толкнул в какую-то дверь, потом в еще одну.  
Они замерли в кабинке туалета почти вплотную друг к другу, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Скрипнула дверь, и до них донеслось:  
\- … дополнительный, который я не знал. Вот если бы я спать не ложился…  
Судя по голосам, вошедшие направились в соседние кабинки. Такао вжался лбом Мидориме в плечо и беззвучно засмеялся, обжигая своими короткими выдохами, а Мидорима погладил вздрагивающую спину. Тоже хотелось смеяться от глупости ситуации – можно же было просто оторваться друг от друга, напустить на себя безразличный вид, спокойно пойти в общежитие... Такао поднял голову, все еще улыбаясь, и сказал одними губами – давай подождем. Нет, нельзя было, понял Мидорима. Такао стоял близко-близко, улыбался ослепительно и шкодливо, и Мидорима прижался губами к этим распухшим влажным губам. Он не собирался делать ничего больше, но Такао притерся поближе и отвечал – медленно, осторожно, чтобы не издавать ни звука, и Мидорима чувствовал, как он вздрагивает и коротко выдыхает.  
У нас есть личное пространство на двоих, где делать такие вещи безопасно и удобно, спорил он сам с собой. В общежитии, на расстоянии приблизительно миллиона световых лет. И с силой провел рукой по спине Такао, прижимая его к себе.  
Такао дернулся, вжимаясь в него пахом. Его рука оказалась между их телами, но не там, где Мидорима ее ждал, и он посмотрел вниз – Такао прикрывал ладонью пряжку его ремня, чтобы не звякала. Мидорима хотел похвалить его за предусмотрительность, но не знал как, поэтому просто сжал его задницу сквозь джинсы.  
Дальше он помнил смутно: следил только за уровнем звука, а тело двигалось само. Помнил, что Такао осторожно вытягивал его ремень из шлевок и мучительно медленно расстегивал ширинку; помнил, как втиснул колено между его ног и как они терлись друг о друга, жадно касались друг друга везде. Ощущения были оглушительные, особенно потому, что нельзя было ни застонать, ни выдохнуть громко. Когда Такао вдруг повернулся спиной, спуская джинсы вместе с трусами, мир резко пришел в фокус.  
Мидорима вспомнил утро и блестевшие от смазки пальцы на полотенце. Его окатило жаром. Он провел пальцами между ягодиц Такао – так и есть, все еще скользко, - медленно протолкнул один внутрь – и туго, горячо, - и Такао подался навстречу.  
Чтобы не спустить на месте, пришлось думать о гороскопах. «Раки могут оказаться в неожиданной ситуации», черт возьми.  
Мидорима прижался губами к напряженной шее Такао. Вжался членом между ягодиц и надавил, входя медленно-медленно, по сантиметру.  
Голова кружилась от узости и невыносимого жара. Такао обмяк и только дрожал, Мидорима даже подумал, что он кончил, обхватил рукой его член, но тот был каменно-твердым, а Такао только замотал головой и оттолкнул руку. Мидорима вжался лбом в плечо, обтянутое футболкой, и осторожно двинул бедрами.  
Сквозь гул в ушах он пытался понять, есть ли в туалете кто-то еще, но так и не смог. Такао сжимался, вскидывался ему навстречу. Они двигались вместе – медленно, касались друг друга, сталкиваясь руками. Когда Мидорима стал толкаться сильнее, Такао поймал его ладонь и зажал себе ею рот.  
Волны дрожи прокатывались по телу, и Мидорима знал, совершенно ясно понимал - нельзя, чтобы их услышали, но вместе с тем до безумия хотелось, чтобы Такао, извивающийся, стискивающий его внутри, не смог сдержаться. И он трахал сильнее, что-то беззвучно шептал, чувствуя, как Такао выдыхает сквозь его пальцы, как касается их языком. Смотрел, как по шее к плечу скатывается капелька пота. Когда он поцеловал это плечо и прикусил, совсем чуть-чуть, Такао весь сжался, и Мидорима толкнулся глубже, кончая внутрь, задерживая дыхание, чтобы не вскрикнуть.  
В ушах стучало, когда он наконец глотнул воздуха, все еще сжимая Такао в объятьях, чувствуя, как он тоже пытается перевести дух. Прошла целая вечность размеренных вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем они оторвались друг от друга и принялись неловко натягивать одежду обратно. Мидориме казалось, что у него на лбу зажглась неоновая надпись «я только что занимался сексом в университетском туалете», но было так хорошо, что совершенно наплевать.  
Из кабинки они выходили по отдельности: сначала Такао, потом, через минуту или две – Мидорима. Мидорима умылся, потом сунул голову под струю воды. Глядя в зеркало, он искал какие-то признаки только что случившегося грехопадения, но он просто выглядел так, будто пробежал кросс и выспался одновременно.  
Такао ждал его в коридоре, закрыв глаза и опираясь о стену, как будто его не держали ноги.  
\- Больше никогда, - пробормотал он, и Мидорима замер. Такао открыл глаза.  
\- Больше никогда не буду бить личные рекорды попадания, чтобы попасть в основу, а потом сразу провоцировать тебя в темных коридорах, - пояснил он слегка заплетающимся языком. – Я упаду сейчас.  
Мидориме хотелось одновременно пнуть и поцеловать его. Так сильно, что не хватало воздуха.  
\- Это, кстати, была хорошая новость, - сказал Такао, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
Мидорима крепко обхватил его запястье и потащил за собой.  
\- Эй, Шин-чан! Ты чего? Ты не рад, что ли?  
\- Нам нужно серьезно поговорить.  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, что я люблю тебя, - сказал Мидорима. Обернуться было страшновато, щеки слегка горели. С сексом в туалете было гораздо проще, подумал он.  
Такао позади молчал пару секунд и позволял себя вести.  
\- Ну, - наконец произнес он. – Провоцировать в темных коридорах – это моя фишка, тебе нельзя так делать.  
Мидорима улыбнулся. До личного пространства на двоих оставалось всего пара сотен метров, он был почти уверен, что они доберутся.


End file.
